Place In My World
by latinisdead
Summary: "Have you seen Peter, and Chummy?" Calls Sister Evangelina and she struts through the hall holding one wailing little boy, "Freddie needs his elevenses." Where did Chummy and Peter go after the bomb does explode while everyone leaves to go home. Complete! Please leave a Review.


**A Place in my World!**

The ground ripples and rolls like an earthquake as the bomb detonates. Sending men running, jumping over sandbags as the blast struck the bomb site. Luckily, not one person was injured or killed in the blast. Peter was among those who had to find shelter covering his head waiting for the initial explosion to end. All he could hear was the rushing sound of blood surging through his ears from the blast. It felt like his heart would pound right out of his chest. He sat there on the hard cold ground with bits of derby all around him. All he could think about was finding Camilla and his son. As he stood up, he felt his balance go and he stumbles to find it again. He hopes that the ringing in both ears will dissipate as he starts to head towards the makeshift shelter.

Leopold Institute wasn't fit to be a makeshift shelter to hold over 100 people; but there wasn't any another choice, all the shelters in town were full and only meant for single men. As Peter finally enters the establishment, from the main floor, he could smell a stench of unwashed diapers, flesh and sweat and stale cigarette smoke. The place was noisy, women chatting, kids fighting, young ones crying in the corner and the nurses with the nuns were busy as usual with administering help when needed. His hearing was still off, as everything seemed faint as he walks past people, he mission was to find them, to hold them and he saw her on the other side of the main room seeing that she was too searching for him.

She held her son tightly against her chest. She's lost count how many hours he's been gone, but does the math inside her head, twelve, no, thirteen, incorrect, more like fourteen hours still no word or insight since they've been held up in the shelter. Then, out of the darkness he stood, she could see him in the shadows full of rubble and dust. That bomb shook everything from within her soul realizing that a scar meant nothing to her, she could have lost him. With Freddie in her arms she finds him, cutting through the throngs of people ignoring their pleas for help or even questioning when they'll all go home. She kisses him hard on the mouth in front of everyone and it felt wonderful. And she did it again for good measure. He seemed to respond the same way.

She spoke over the noise so he could hear her. "I need you, now."

"Sister-"Chummy reaches Sister Monica Joan sitting with a few other kids as parents were gathering up their things. "Could you take care of Freddie for us, just a few minutes, we promise." Peter joins in, still couldn't hear a single damn thing.

There was a cheekiness to her wink and smile, and then ushers them away. "I heard the basement is free." They thank her as they turn towards the stairwell that would lead them to the basement.

Peter grabs his wife by the hand leading as he knows they have mere minutes to get it right and fast. One quick glance back at the Nun with her son, Chummy pauses to change her mind. Peter pulls but comes back when she wouldn't move. "Camilla?" he questions her wondering if she's changed her mind.

She pushes him forward, tripping on a wire as they fight their way through the heavy crowds of people who were just as eager as others to go home for Christmas. "Bally Botherations." she cusses just enough for him to hear. He shrugs as they pause every second counts, the want the desire was thick and he wishes to not waste it all.

It took them minutes to find their way down to the basement where it was quiet. The billiard room was deserted dark and dingy, the avoided to turn the lights on in fear being seen. He pulls her inside, and hard against the wall, his hands weren't forceful, but still in control with what he wanted. His lips find hers in the dark with a probing tongue he explores her mouth until he feel his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen.

He pulls back only to remove his helmet and throws it to the nearest table, along with his cape and tunic, all three piles up together. His hands resume touching her body, but she pulls him away, with a firm voice she spoke. "No."

Normally, he would have stopped her, but something told him that she was as desperate to touch him as he was with her. She doesn't release his hands but pulls him to one of the tables and he leans against it not quite sure if he was ready for this. She's always desired to try, and now it was time to give him something he's been afraid of since the past has haunted him. To pull him out of his shell so to speak. This intimacy between them has deepened now, as she presses on her hand tugs at his waist band toying with the idea of exactly what she wants to do with him.

With a delicate and nimble hand she rubs against his trousers creating friction between him and the fabric. With both hands he grips a hold of the table to steady himself. This pulls him completely out of his core, it felt so good to just have attention never mind who was doing the act. She pulls on his belt to loosen it and then slowly unzips him pulling them down just low enough to set him free. She warms her hands up before she takes a hold of his hardness, and sweeps up then pulls back hard. She teases the tip with a callused thumb, swirling around with his moisture, she watches his face to see if he enjoying this and clearly he was.

So she does it again, this time she pumps him with fast fluid strokes, then she kisses just above his pubic bone, she could hear a guttural moan coming from him as he thrusts into her palm, pushing near her lips as she teases him at the base once more. She glances up at him to make contact, the one thing they do always keeping eye contact with each other to say things were safe or fine. He finds his balance and a hand filters through her hair guiding her to him. She takes him slowly; she wets the tip with her tongue, pulling back and blows directly on him.

With heavy breathing he utters a few words. "Camilla, please. God."

She gave him a heavy lidded gaze. "Want more?"

"Please." He gulps.

Now, she takes him fully, into her mouth. It was deliberately slow. She probes with her tongue swirling around then licks back up creating suction as she pulls back up letting her tongue tickle the tip of him again. He couldn't really move from his positon not that he wanted too. This felt so right. Why did it take him so long to allow such an act? He couldn't explain it. He closes his eyes because the next thing he knew was how his body shudders and he could feel him thrust deeply into her mouth again wishing for her to take him until he couldn't handle it any longer, within seconds it was all over as his hands finds her shoulders just holding on until it was over.

He pulls her back up to her feet, and wraps his arms around her protectively as he pulls her into his lap turning so her back was against his chest. His lips graze her neck then up to her ear with a light tug he pulls on it with his teeth. With his lips pressing against her ear he whispers. "You're amazing."

One of his hands snakes up her shirt to caress a breast he could feel the nipple stiffen through the laced fabric. He noticed how fast she reacts to his touch.

"Did you enjoy it?" The words left his lips before he wished to take them back.

"Yes." He heard her voice change to a very soft tone. "I did, in fact very much."

She turns to straddle his lap to face him with tears. "Hey, there." He wipes them away with his thumb, "I'm here."

It was in how he said it, soft tone matching hers. He doesn't dare let her go; his arms slip up behind her pulling her in tightly against his chest. Her head leans against his chest, now they needed to touch keeping the connection strong.

He left a chaste kiss to her forehead then to her lips a soft simple one. "It frightened me too."

"We're four blocks from the bombsite and we felt the ground ripple."

"It definitely isn't something I want to repeat anytime soon." He pulls her tighter into his arms, keeping her there safe; she nuzzles into his chest, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Her arms move to hold him tighter as well. He sighed heavily letting the last two days of exhaustion fall away, his shoulders felt less wound up than before. He brushes a bit of her hair away and kisses that very spot she loves so much, and he felt her shiver from it. They wouldn't be left a long much longer as Freddie would need a feeding or a change soon. He pulls back knowing it was for the best.

She didn't want to hear it, because she could read his mind, soon he'd have to resume work helping the folks to find their way home quickly. How long have they've been down here. It was too dark in the room to see the clock but at least twenty minutes has escaped. Probably the only time they'll have together before- before what?

With an eye flicker his stays connected with hers. Something told him to just hold on to her a tiny bit longer. "I hear footsteps." She moves off his lap, as he fixed his trousers, and himself before the person does walk in on them. If they do, it would look like two people just having a private conversation. The person was in fact Sister Monica Joan, she stood outside the doorway before she calls in. "Constable Noakes isn't anywhere to be seen." That was the signal?

He glances at his wife, laughing and knowing that they had seconds to collect his things and be at the ready. Before they do head out that door she pulls him aside and kisses him softly. "We may not get a chance to be this close for a while." Before she could actually step away he pulls her closer to his body, his hand snakes up her skirts, and his hand grazes over her parts through her cotton pants. "Next time you'll get all the attention, Camilla." This sends shivers of desire through her, he does it again, and could feel the warmth seep through the cotton.

He pulls back knowing he needs such great strength as the next few hours will be tough on all them. Now, to get his family safely home, they can worry about the rest later, all he wants to do is sleep in his bed, and he has a huge promise to keep with his wife.

FIN!


End file.
